Yashika Aannand
| age = | hometown = Channai, India | occupation = Actress | series = Bigg Boss Tamil 1 (2018) | entered = Day 1 | exited = Day 98 | status = Evicted | nominations = 7 | evictions = 3 }} Yashika Aannand is an Indian film actress and model of Punjabi descent, who predominantly works in Tamil cinema. She made her debut as an actress by portraying a character in the successful Dhuruvangal Pathinaaru (2016), before earning further recognition for her role in the adult comedy, Iruttu Araiyil Murattu Kuththu (2018). She is also a fashion model. Career Born to Punjabi parents, Yashika Aannand made her acting debut after gaining popularity among the public as a model on Instagram. At 14, she first shot for the film Inimey Ippadithan (2015) alongside Santhanam but her role was later deleted after she could not attend a song shoot. She later portrayed a one scene role as a swimming instructor in Kavalai Vendam (2016), which became her first theatrical release. Initially after a lot of struggle,Yashika made a breakthrough as an actress after appearing the role of a molested girl in the 2016 film, Dhuruvangal Pathinaaru. Shot on a small budget, the film became a surprise success at the box office and won recognition for its cast members. . She subsequently appeared in further roles as a Hindi teacher in Paadam (2018), and performed an item number in Thambi Ramaiah's Maniyar Kudumbam (2018). In her biggest film role to date, Yashika portrayed Gautham Karthik's ex-girlfriend in the adult sex comedy film, Iruttu Araiyil Murattu Kuththu (2018). Shot in Thailand, the film featured her alongside other actresses such as Vaibhavi Shandilya and Chandrika Ravi, and was noted as one of the few adult comedy films produced in the Tamil film industry. The film performed well at the box office. Along with her acting commitments, Yashika has regularly raised concerns for the empowerment and betterment of status of girls and women in the society. In 2018, she took part in the second season of the Bigg Boss Tamil reality show hosted by Kamal Haasan. She had earlier been approached to be a contestant in the inaugural season of Bigg Boss Tamil show but she refused the offer. She was evicted on day 98, finishing the show in fifth place. She also received the cash prize of 5 lakhs for winning certain tasks during the second season of the premiere programme before getting evicted.she is also noted as one of the person who can perform tasks well on the house. She also made her television debut in 2018 as the mentor in Jodi Unlimited TV series aired in 2019. Star Vijay. Post Bigg Boss Yashika who rose to fame after taking part in Bigg Boss Tamil, apparently signed few Tamil films including an item number in Kazhugu 2 where she landed a role of a dancer for a song titled Sakalakala Valli which also featured 300 dancers apart from her. First with the news|language=en-US|archive-url=|archive-date=|dead-url=|access-date=12 January 2019}} The first single of Kazhugu 2 featuring Yashika in folk song was released on 12 January 2019. She also signed in for a zombie related adventure comedy animation film titled ''Zombie'' as a lead actress which also stars Yogi Babu in the male lead role. This film also marks the full fledged lead role for Yashika Aannand after playing cameo, special roles in most of the films she featured in her early part of her career. First with the news|language=en-US|access-date=2019-04-11}} Me Too allegations In 2018, Yashika too committed herself as one of the victims during the MeToo campaign in India where she alleged a prominent director who tried to abuse her by asking her sexual favour inorder to give her the chance to act in the latter's film which she refused. However Yashika turned down the offer and accused the director for harassing her. Filmography Television References External links * Category:1999 births Category:Living people Category:Indian film actresses Category:Female models from Delhi Category:Actresses in Tamil cinema Category:Tamil actresses Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Actresses from New Delhi Category:21st-century Indian child actresses Category:Social media influencers Category:Bigg Boss contestants